


Rest Your Hearts

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Max has a nightmare. Chloe's there for her.Healing is a rough road.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Julianna, who prompted: "Max waking up in the middle of the night from night terrors about Jefferson and Chloe comforting her back to sleep. (I'm sorry.)"

Chloe leaned over the sink, turning on the faucet and splashing some water on her face. She took a deep breath, then exhaled and splashed some more water on herself.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, exiting the bathroom and starting to make her way back into the bedroom. While she was passing through the living room, her eyes landed on the clock on the bookshelf.

_'03:48, huh?'_ Chloe thought wearily, sighing. _'Not too late.'_

It was kind of scary how _used_ to the nightmares they'd both become, honestly. A few months had passed since they left Arcadia Bay in the dust, and both her and Max were... slowly getting there. Whatever "there" was, anyway. Ok? Okay _er_? Less than 3 nightmares per week? Whatever it was, what was important was that they were nowhere near Arcadia Bay.

Portland seemed like the best choice at the time, and it still kind of was... but every so often there'd be talk about 'that little coastal town rebuilding' and 'poor people', and the two of them would just freeze and-

Chloe grimaced, trying to put it out of her mind. She continued towards the bedroom, coming to the door quietly and turning the doorknob.

What she found, however, was Max silently thrashing on the bed, whimpering; she was reaching her hands out across the bed, searching for something (or, Chloe thought guiltily, some _one_ ).

Her breath caught, and she hurried towards Max. As soon as she got to the bed, she kneeled down and enveloped Max in her arms, whispering soothingly.

"Hey, hey, Max, Mad Max, Maxipad? It's alright, ok? You're safe, you're not there! _He's_ not here! You're safe, honey." she repeated frantically, shaking Max slightly to wake her up. She received an accidental hit to her forehead from one of Max's flailing arms, but persisted in her mantra.

After 10 seconds or so, Max's eyes snapped open and she let out a giant, horrified gasp. She breathed heavily, sweat-laden, with her eyes frantically gazing around the room.

Her eyes then landed on Chloe, and she seemed to realize where she was. Max crumpled in on herself, starting to shake with quiet sobs. Chloe silently held her, massaging Max's back gently while her own eyes pricked with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorryI'msorryi'msorry..." Max repeated through her sobs. Chloe responded by raising one hand to Max's head and stroking her hair gently, as well as planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing to be sorry about, Max," Chloe whispered. "Nothing at all. You're OK. _We're_ OK. Remember..."

Max's breathing was still irregular, but her sobbing was slowly ebbing. After a few minutes, she managed to nod tiredly.

Chloe got up from her knees carefully, and lifted herself over Max to lie in bed again. She pulled the blanket over them, still holding Max tightly. She gave Max another soft kiss on the forehead, ( _reassurance, love, I'm here, things are ok, safe-_ ) then wrapped her arms completely around Max. Max did the same, her breathing starting to slow down again.

They fell asleep again, providing shelter and comfort to each other, as they always did.

It was going to be a long journey towards healing; longer than either of them should ever suffer through.

But they were going to make it, just like they have in the past. Together, holding hands and facing the entirety of the universe, they'll _win_.

Partners in crime, and partners in time. _Always_.


End file.
